Drabbl-Ed
by Battygirl
Summary: A collection of drabbles for different EEnE pairings. Centers MOSTLY around BroEdd with some EddEddy. Rated mostly for the adult situations that are implied.
1. Chapter 1

**Drabbl-Ed  
**

 **Summary:**

 **A collection of drabbles for different EEnE pairings. Centers MOSTLY around BroEdd with some EddEddy.**

 **Triggers include: Pedophilia, Child Grooming, Child Abuse, Sexual Assault, Rape, Dub-Con, Stalking, Mental Instability, Psychological abuse. Other warnings include Violence and Language. Nothing too detailed. Honestly, a lot of this is more implied.**

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Greetings and salutations my lovely readers. I'm Battygirl. You may know me as the cowriter of the fanfictions 'A Good Edd is Hard to Find' and 'A Good Edd Is Hard To Break', which I wrote with my best friend DuoXKouga. Now, I'm here to present some of my own work that I've done solo._

 _This is a little experiment I've been playing around with on Tumblr that I've decided to bring here. The drabbles in this collection will not follow a particular narrative, though many of them may exist within the same universe. Also, each short piece is meant to be between 100-110 words and will hopefully not breach this limit to keep in line with the drabble guideline. Bro, in all of these, will also intentionally not be given a name. This was another part of the exercise I wanted to try; not naming him at all._

 _Not much else I can really say. I hope you all enjoy my little collection here. This will update pretty much whenever I feel like it or whenever I get enough drabbles to fill the 6 drabble/chapter limit I've set for myself. I have at least 3 more "chapters" ready to go up, however, I'd rather let this set for a day or so before I add anymore to it. I'd also like to gauge a response and I'd rather not add in a ton of content unless I know anyone's even remotely interested._

 _So, without further ado, I do hope you enjoy these. And please, don't forget to leave a review after you've finished reading to let me know what you think! And if you have any ideas for future drabble prompts, feel free to leave those as well._

* * *

 **"Tell me a secret" (BroEdd) — 100 words**

"Tell me a secret."

No response with the exception of the man's eyes turning to him. He scoffs, adjusting himself slightly. He doesn't move too much. The weight of the teen curled up at his side, slightly on his chest, is too comfortable and warm.

"And why should I do that?" he sneers.

Edd pouts, resting his cheek on the man's broad chest.

"I know so little about you…" he murmurs, "I'd like to know more…"

The icy-blue eyes that glance his way and the man's grin make the boy shiver as his chin is tilted up.

"Persuade me."

* * *

 **"You fainted** **…** **straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn** **'** **t have to go to such extremes." (BroEdd) — 100 words**

" _Wake up, little Princess…_ "

Edd groans softly, wincing a bit as he starts to come to. Everything's a blur. He remembers vague preparation, but not _why_. As he blinks open his eyes, he's thankful for the dim light. He hears a chuckle as a big, warm hand cups his cheek.

"What happened…?" he mumbles.

" _You fainted…_ " he hears Eddy's brother snicker, "straight into my arms." Edd feels his face burning. "Y'know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes."

With a groan, Edd covers his face with his hat, trying to ignore the man's laughter.

* * *

 **"Have you lost your damn mind?!" (BroEdd) — 105 words**

Edd cowers behind the couch, cringing with each plate and glass that crashes into the wall in front of him.

"Have you lost your damn mind?!" the man raves.

 _Maybe…_ That last escape attempt really _was_ a stupid idea. The stomping footsteps approach and he's given no time to react before the large, rough hand grabs the front of his shirt. Yanked from his hiding spot to look in his tormentor's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…"

The hard look softens and he receives an irritated sigh as answer. Eddy's brother touches his cheek and rests his forehead against the boy's.

"Don't you _dare_ try that again."

* * *

 **"Please, don't leave" (BroEdd) — 108 words**

"Please, don't leave," Edd begs softly.

His little hands are weakly grasping the larger one. Eddy's brother refuses to look at him from where he's standing at the edge of the bed. The man is tense, his jaw clenched to prevent him from shouting.

"Yer really testin' my patience, Princess," he growls.

Edd winces, curling up at his side and clutching the man's sleeve instead. The jersey swallows up his little body.

"P-Please don't leave…"

The man glares at him before cupping his chin painfully. Eyes piercing Edds own, daring the boy to defy him further. When he finds only obedience, he leans in closer.

"Strike one."

* * *

 **"Wanna bet?" (BroEdd) — 100 words**

Edd observes the harp before him in tired longing. The lips on his neck offer little distraction from his muddled thoughts. Eddy's brother leans into his ear, his breathing shallow.

"S'matter, sweetheart?" he purrs in a husky voice.

He follows the boy's gaze to the harp and grins, licking his lips.

"You want me to play for you?" he asks, his hands squeezing the plush hips.

Edd scoffs, laughing a bit. The touches cease instantly.

"What's that s'posed to mean?" the man sneers.

Rolling his eyes, Edd glances at him.

"I highly doubt you can really play that."

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

 **"You lied to me" (EddEddy) — 104 words**

" _Dee?_ "

Edd winces, glancing up to see Eddy standing before him, looking remorseful. Edd glares back in betrayal.

"You lied to me."

Eddy bows his head.

"Shovel chin…put me up to it…" he mumbles.

"You think that makes it okay?!" Edd tries to wipe the tears away, "I thought…that meant something to you…I thought we were…"

Eddy shrugs a bit; "It…I mean it…"

"Save it." Edd rises to his feet, refusing to look at him, "I've had enough humiliation for one day. I'm _never_ speaking to you again."

With that, he pushes past the other boy and leaves the library.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Not a TON of interest for these, but I'm gonna go ahead and post the drabbles I've already written and have them up. If I get anymore, awesome! If not, oh well, it was a fun experiment. But if you do like this, please don't forget to leave a review._

* * *

 **"Marry me" (BroEdd) — 102 words**

"Marry me."

Edd tenses considerably at the words breathed into his ear. The man's hands rest comfortably on the younger's hips. He bites his lip, bowing his head.

"You don't mean that," he counters weakly.

"What makes you say that, darlin'?" Eddy's brother purrs, nipping at his ear.

"Because I know you," Edd scoffs back, "And you're not interested in anything like that."

"True…" the man chuckles, nuzzling him, "But maybe I've decided I wanna keep you?"

"I doubt that…" Edd finally glances at him, "What is it you _really_ want?"

The man casts him a sly grin.

"I think you know."

* * *

 **"I thought you were dead" (BroEdd) — 100 words**

3:00 AM

 _He's never been this late before…_ The feeling of dread grows until he's startled by the door opening. His attention snaps to the man stumbling into the apartment.

"Where've you been?!" he demands desperately, "Have you _any_ idea how late it is?!"

"Calm yer tits, Girlfriend," Eddy's brother slurs, shutting the door behind him.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Edd snaps back, "I thought you were dead!"

"You aint my mother."

Edd bows his head, approaching him.

"I was worried…" he offers weakly, his hands on the man's chest, "Please…Don't scare me like that again…"

* * *

 **"Wanna dance?"** **(BroEdd) — 105 words**

"Wanna dance?" Eddy's brother asks, leaning against the table.

Edd shifts uncomfortably in his seat, fidgeting with his drink.

"I really…can't…" he answers, hoping he can be heard over the obscenely loud music.

"Why'd you come here, then?" the man scoffs.

Edd glances at his friends dancing wildly on the crowded floor. The man follows his gaze before snickering.

"Well then," he moves a little closer, "How about we go somewhere more private so I can…teach you?"

Edd shudders, looking back at his friends. They're certainly not coming back anytime soon…Turning back to the man, he smiles shyly.

"L-Lead the way…"

* * *

 **"Writer's preference** **—** **Teach me how to play?** ** **"** (BroEdd) — 107 words**

"Teach me how to play?"

Eddy's brother glances at him from the bed, surprised by the sudden request. Edd's standing by his harp, one of his delicate hands on the frame and a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Why would I do that?" the man sneers.

"Please?" the boy urges, stepping towards him, "The harp sounds so much lovelier than the pedal steel guitar. And you're the only one I know who owns one."

The man shoots him a grin and rises to his feet to approach him.

"And what'll you give _me_ in return?" he purrs, leaning over the boy.

Edd fidgets shyly.

"Whatever you want…"

* * *

 **"I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified" (BroEdd) — 100 words**

"I think I'm in love with you…" the man murmurs, his lips tracing the shell of the teen's ear, "…and I'm terrified."

A strange, cold feeling spreads through Edd's chest. In all the time he's known him, that's certainly not something he'd expected to hear out of Eddy's brother.

"You're lying…" he mumbles, quivering in the man's arms.

He feels himself being pulled closer.

"Oh no…" the man purrs, "I mean every word, my little Princess…"

"No you don't," Edd sighs, "I know you don't."

The man's hands roam down to the boy's hips.

"Want me to prove it, then?"

* * *

 **"Please, don't do this." (EddEddy) — 103 words**

"Please don't do this…" Edd murmurs, gazing up at him from where he's sitting on the ground.

"What choice are you givin' me, Sockhead?!" Eddy groans, tugging at his hair, "You know how my dad is! If he found out, he'd…"

He sighs, rubbing his eyes. After a pause, he turns to Edd again.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he pouts, "I don't want this anymore than you do…"

Edd's started to cry.

"You said you loved me…" he sniffles, "Yet you act like you're ashamed of me…"

Eddy turns away, hunching his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he grumbles, bowing his head as he walks away.

* * *

 _A/N: feel free to leave any suggestions for future drabbles in a review as well, and please let me know what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks so much to those following this. I really appreciate it. I also greatly appreciate the reviews so far. I hope you continue to enjoy these._

* * *

 **"** **Come over here and make me.** **" (BroEdd)** **— 104 words**

"I could use some help, you know," Edd grumbles, glaring at the man.

"What'dya expect _me_ to do, Princess?" Eddy's brother sneers back.

"What do you _think_?" Edd snaps, "You keep leaving your clothing all over the place. The least you can do is help me clean up."

A sharp laugh escapes the man before him as he lounges on the bed.

"Come over here and make me," he purrs, grinning at him expectantly.

Edd grimaces, dropping the clothes that he'd been picking up. The last thing he sees before he storms out of the room is the surprised expression on the man's face.

* * *

 **"** **Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?** **" (BroEdd)** **— 104 words**

Edd frowns with each aggravated groan laced with pain that comes from the man beside him. He'd never seen him in such agony. He _wants_ to be smug about it. _Serves him, right…I keep telling him he should improve his posture…_ However, the continued moaning deflates that.

"Do you…well…" he pauses, unsure how to offer what's on his mind, "I mean…I could give you a massage?"

The grin that creeps onto the man's face reflects the foolishness of that offer, but Edd tries to ignore it as the man lies down on his front on the bed.

"Go for it, Girlfriend."

* * *

 **"** **I almost lost you.** **" (BroEdd)** **— 106 words**

As Edd opens his eyes, he becomes aware of a discomfort all throughout his body. There's a shadow above him, which makes him more alert. He tries to sit up, but his arms are bound. As the figure looms over him, he recognizes the face of Eddy's brother.

"Wh…What happened…?" the boy whimpers fearfully.

"I almost lost you…" the man growls, gripping the boy's hair and tugging it painfully, "Those fuckers almost took you from me."

"Y-You're hurting me…" Edd whimpers.

"You're _mine_ ," the man says through his teeth.

Edd quivers, unable to respond in his fear as he's forced into a bruising kiss.

* * *

 **"** **If you keep looking at me like that, we won't make it to a bed.** **" (BroEdd)** **— 102 words**

"If you keep looking at me like that," the man says, licking his lips, "we won't make it to a bed."

Tensing, Edd averts his gaze, his face a bright red. He prods at his food, trying to distract his mind of the impure thoughts that have arisen. That mocking laugh he'd grown so familiar hearing from Eddy's brother bubbles up, making him grimace.

"That shy act ain't helpin', Girlfriend," the man chuckles, his eyes boring predatorily into Edd's own, "Just makes me want ya more…"

Edd's startled when the man bolts to his feet.

"Fuck it," he growls, "Dinner can wait."

* * *

 **"** **No one needs to know.** **" (BroEdd)** **— 101 words**

Shivering, Edd leans against the wall behind him as he glances up the man. Eddy's brother leans over him, grinning. With one hand, he gently strokes the boy's cheek.

"C'mon now, Princess," the man purrs, "No one needs to know."

Hunching his shoulders, Edd looks away again.

"I…I-I don't…" he stutters, his brow furrowed, "M-Mother and Father would…"

"They don't need to know," the man repeats, the twisted grin growing wider, "S'just you n' me, sweetheart."

Biting his lip, Edd takes a deep breath. Meeting the cold blue eyes again, he gives a shaking nod.

"V-Very well…"

* * *

 **"** **Well, this is awkward…** **" (BroEdd)** **— 108 words**

"Well, this is awkward…" Edd mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck.

He keeps his head bowed, his face a deep red as tries to avoid looking at the man before him.

"Speak for yourself, darlin'," Eddy's brother laughs back, one hand holding the towel closed around his waist.

With a small groan, Edd holds his hand over his eyes, fumbling for the doorknob.

"M-My apologies," he stutters, "I didn't mean to intrude…"

He vaguely notices the man approaching him.

"I ain't complainin', sweetheart."

"W-Well, I-I'll leave you to enjoy your shower!" he stutters, throwing the door open and slipping back out into the hallway.

* * *

 _A/N: feel free to leave any suggestions for future drabbles in a review, and please let me know what you think._


End file.
